


The Homestuck Afterw0rds: Appendix A

by StepperOfTheLongEarth



Series: The Homestuck Afterw@rds [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bonus Stuff, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Indulgent, personal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-01-30 21:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21435214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StepperOfTheLongEarth/pseuds/StepperOfTheLongEarth
Summary: Bonus material for this behemoth series.
Series: The Homestuck Afterw@rds [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1385878
Kudos: 2





	1. Introduction/Disclaimer

Hello! This is a companion piece to my currently large fic "series"

THE HOMESTUCK AFTERWORDS

This appendix contains bonus features for the original work. I recommend you go read that before continuing on with this section.

Here are links to it

For the whole series: [click here.](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1385878)

[> Terezi: Reminice.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18868186/chapters/44783299) \- The Prologue to the rest of the work  
[The Homestuck Afterwords: Side Candy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19145038/chapters/45501847)

For the logs click here: [>T:R](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18868186/navigate) , [Candy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19145038/navigate)

This is going to contain spoilers, you have been warned. Since the Afterwords is still ongoing, some sections of this appendix will not be posted until after the completions of certain chapters in the main work. I may not be 100% accurate on what constitutes as a spoiler so read at your own risk. This will have almost 0 coding (apart from the links) so don't expect anything too fancy. 

This is also for my own personal us, there may be things that never get addressed/explained/explored in the main work in here. Use what you may for your own works. 

With that out of the way, continue on! And enjoy the madness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Test 1


	2. Special Thanks

I would like to thank:

[classpectanon](https://classpectanon.tumblr.com/) for their excellent [pesterlog format-er](https://bearsharktopus.dev/index.php) to convert this fic! Without it, The Afterwords would not have been written.

commandermark for their [quirk generator.](https://commandermark.github.io/homestuck_quirk/) My ADHD thanks you and has saved my so much time writing.

MohnblumenKind for their knowledge of [CSS and html coding. ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15685086/chapters/36443283)

Shout out to:

imarriedacherub for [House of Dirk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19156126/chapters/45530146)  
Duckface for [Theater of Cooley](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3275858#children) and nakedBee for the [live action version](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aIavjRkRKT0)  
sonnetstuck for [Detective Pony ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2427119/chapters/5371283)( AND nakedBee's production omg!)  
Griever1337 for [Jojostuck](https://mspfa.com/?s=13714&p=1)  
floralmarsupial for [Liminal Space](https://liminalspacecomics.com/archive.html)  
muthahomestucka for [Jade](https://mobile.twitter.com/muthahomestucka/status/1148504431127695360) [Route (Under Fan works!)](https://www.spicyyeti.com/stories.html)

For inspiring me to keep writing.

Additional shutouts to the fics:

The Ink Black Appendices by nellcromancer  
godfeels by SarahZedig  
DON JUAN MANLET KING by Tomatograter

(I haven't read them yet so they don't get fancy links)

And everyone who left comments on my fics, I read them all enjoyed every one. You guys are the reason I keep writing.

Shout out to the lurkers, I've been there, I understand. Enjoy the work.

And to everyone who left Kudos, I <3 you too.


	3. ??? somewhere beyond canon i guess???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OK this is more meant to be fucking around with css and html formatting whoops.

Now we’re cooking with gas.

I’m digging this. I was born and bred to monologue at a giant monstrous plot machine. I’ve been flexing my first person fingers since I crawled out from a tube of slime and rolled my supple baby body in the shards of broken glass beneath. I’ve been studying the art of soliloquy since crawling my way off a boiling-hot meteor and raising myself, by myself, in the middle of an ocean, with a fridge full of swords. I am exactly the kind of guy you want in charge of your story.

Anyway, back to the party. I have no idea where the plot was supposed to be going, but it’s my city now. I do what I want. I’m climbing the stairs. It’s awesome. Indescribably awesome. I’m like fucking Utena hiking the spiral staircase to the dueling arena, flashy silhouette effects bursting around me, earth shaking operatic J-Pop booming through the walls at one hundred and twenty decibels. Shit’s pumping.

AR/Lil Hal’s Shades:   
ARquiusprite Shades:   
Dave’s Shades Emote   
Sollux’s Shades Emote (Red and Blue)   
Sollux’s Shades Emote (Blind)   
Little Skateboard Dude:   
Sad Jade:   
Cal:   


Clippy Bording* Typing Quirk Stars: ⁂⁂

♈

ℸ ̣ ⍑╎ᓭ ᓭᒷリℸ ̣ ᒷリᓵᒷ ╎ᓭ ᔑ ᓭᒷᓵ∷ᒷℸ ̣

//don't mind this just some test dialogue for a thing

TEREZI: So...does this work?  
JOHN: lets wait and see.  
ROXY: i doubt it  
ROXY: u need to be a leet haxor like ME to get this shit to work  
JANE: Hold up. Do I change now?  
JADE: i dont know!  
DIRK: Well I'll be damned it works.  
TT: But what about now?  
TT: Let's test dad.  
TT: I hate it when you call me that.  
TT: I know.  
JADE: can i do the grimbark thing now???  
JADE: holy shit!!!  
JANE: Me too?  
JANE: Oh no!  
REDGLARE: 3V3N W3 G3T 1N ON TH3 4CT1ON?  
MINDFANG: Of course! Isn't that gr8???????  
NEOPHYTE: NOT R34LLY  
)(IC: what you landlubers doing now?  
)(IC: u fishes had better start makin out or --ELS--E!  


The narrator doubted that the _coder_ was a leet haxor but waited to see if it would work as well.

JOHN: is this going to work?  
ROSE: There is no reason why it shouldn't.  
DAVE: some fucked up shit is going to mess it all up thats what usually happens  
JADE: now dave, that is just being pessimistic  
DIRK: He's right though.  
JANE: Oh don't you start too.  
JAKE: Oh golly! It might be fun watching things fall apart janey!  
ROXY: as girl you was in the future where things when there no it aint jake  
CALLIOPE: i'm not to sUre aboUt this either. what if something really bad happens?  
CALIBORN: THAT IS THE POINT DEAR SISTER! HA HA! HE HE! HO HO!  
KARKAT: WHAT THE SHIT FLIPPING CHRIST IS THAT DUCHBAG DOING HERE?  
TEREZI: OH S3TTL3 DOWN H3 1S SUP3R D34D NOW  
GAMZEE: AnD I'm MoThEr FuCkInG sUrE tHaTs AlL a GrEaT cOmFoRt FoR yOu  
TAVROS: uMMM, mAYBE THEY DONT WANT TO HEAR FROM YOU GAMZEE. yOU DID KILL A BUNCH OF PEOPLE,  
VRISKA: And just who gave you permission to speak? You aren't nearly GR8 enough to talk now like me!  
ARADIA: 0h dear. I f0r0t what I talk like when I'm n0t dead and d0n't want t0 l00k it up.  
SOLLUX: yeah, miine's pretty me22ed up 2.  
KANAYA: Mine Is Straight Forward Enough But I Am Not  
NEPETA: :33 < mine is just pawesome! s33!!!  
EQUIUS: D --> Nepeta, I forbid you to tell cat puns.   
NEPETA: :33 < no.  
EQUIUS: D --> Yes.  
NEPETA: :33 < no.  
EQUIUS: D --> Yes.  
NEPETA: :33 < no.  
EQUIUS: D --> Yes.  
ERIDAN: it's not that big a deal guy. wwoww wway to get ovver exited.   
FEFERI: BUT i ALWAYS G-ET SO -EXIT-ED ABOUT -EV-ERT)(ING!! -E-E-E-E-E-E!  
Oh how all of you are so innocent. I should get everyone some candy.  
Not in my fucking comic you don't you puppet asshole!  
And to type in my sexy font just put in "SCRATCH: " and then type as normal. The space is very important.  
Shit wait fuck. You have to put in "AH: " for me! I can't let the "excelent host" get a one up on me!   
Or hell just use it so that you can type in black.   
I'm not sure how to do that selectivly yet so wait and see the results.  
RUFIOH: oh f*ck, we are here too?  
DAMARA: [Yes. I want to fuck.]  
DAMARA:   
はい。ファックしたい。  (the parser hates wierd characters sorry you are on your own)  
PORRIM: Please Wait Until After The Demonstration Damara Then I Can Help You With Whatever You Need  
CRONUS: I'll prowvide vwhatevwer you need for anyone. Don't you dare say othervwise Mituna.  
CAPTOR: 1'M 50RRY.  
LATULA: shh! 1ts ok b4b3 1m h3r3 for you  
KANKRI: Frankly this wh9le thing is triggering the entire gr9up and is a 6light 9n the wh9le c9mmunity.   
MEENAH: Oh shell it Vantas! Stop being such a crawful pain in the hear canals and give your gob a gift of ungab. CAP-E-ES)(??  
MEULIN: MMMMHHHHH!!! I CANT WAIT TO SHIP ALL MY GAY BABIES!   
MEULIN:   
∫(╯^•ω•^)╯彡 *:･ ♠♡♣♢ ･ﾟ✧  (WHOOPS! THAT DIDNT WORK!)  
MEULIN: SHIPS AS FAR AS THE EYES CAN S333333!! <3 <3 <3  
KURLOZ: :O)  
KURLOZ: HEY MY DARK KITTYBITCH WONT YOU HAVE A LIGHT WITH ME.  
MEULIN: YES DEAR MASTER.  
JADE: woah! can we do the different color thing too??  
JANE: As long as you put a capital "B" at the end of your name Jade.  
JANE: And a "R" after mine! Now you can be evil and efficient at the same time! :B  
JADE: oh i can do the "R" thing too what  
JADE: and you can type like this with a "C." not that you would dare to interfere with the natural order of the story.  
DIRK 1: I would.   
DIRK 2: Me too.  
DIRK 3: Maybe.  
DIRK 4: The total amount of percentage you would need to calculate my desire to fuck shit up would be too big a number to possible exist.   
JUNE: oh right! there are a lot of variants on our names too!  
JOHNBOT: so you can do stuff like this!  
ROSEBOT: Great for all the Epilgoue fic that needs to be as easy as possible.  
DAVEBOT: i never take the easy way  
JADEBOT: is that why you got yourself killed by obama??  
OBAMA: It was all part of an elabrate plan. Don't worry.  
STRIDER: holy shit its obama  
EGBERT: hey your last name works too???  
HARLEY: well you could use it to represent the version of us in the alpha timeline instead  
LALONDE: Neat idea, but I don't think the author want to go through every last name of the cast to show that you can do it. Sorry trolls.  
STRIDER: Wait. How do we get that?  
CROCKER: What's that matter? Not cool enough to have a unique last name?  
LALONDE: lol just put an "A" for alpha next to it god what a newb  
ENGLISH: Oh dear, i hope no one confuses me for the other english with this set up.  
CALIBORN: NO ONE IS GOING TO DO THAT WHEN THE GENuINE ARTICLE IS HERE.  
CALIBORN: OH YEAH. YOU CAN TYPE LIKE ME BEFORE I TRAGICALLY LOST MY SISTER TO MURDER BY TYPING "CALIBORG:" IT ISNT THAT HARD!! ARE YOU STUPID??!?  
No one can possible understand your intellect sir. You can only read that because I put a "G" behind my sexy name.  
NANNASPRITE: Hoo! Hoo! Hoo!   
NANNASPRITE: I have a shortcut to use my name. Just use "NAN:" and you get my full name with less typing!  
NANNA: Plain old "NANNA:" is also an option! For the time before I died.   
JASPERSPRITE: Meow. I don't have a proper class on the default skin. But this script is sure to correct that! :3  
JASPERSPRITE: Use "JSPRITE:" of "JS:" for less typing!  


DRAGON: 33G  
DRAGONSPRITE: *SN1FF* *SNIFF* H3Y! *SN1FF* H3Y T3R3Z1! H3H3H3H3H3  
DRAGONMOM: WH4TS 4 MOM  
MOTHERSPRITE: There There  
MOTHERGRUB: You Must Kiss The Most Chaotic Girls Kanaya  
FROGSPRITE: *ribbit*  
ARADIASPRITE: *ribbit* oops. 0_0  
RAMSPRITE: i don't exist ;_;  
RAMMOM: I hope that Aradia's boyfriend doesn't come along and vaporize me with his lazor vision because of Vriska.  
TINKERBULL:   
TINKERSPRITE:   
BICYCLOPS: ii feel we should talk in red and blue  
BICYSPRITE: stiill feel that way...  
CRABDAD: NO LOVE! ONLY LUNCHABLES!  
CRABDAD: SON, I KNOW YOU HAVE BEEN KEEPING YOUR BLOOD COLOR A SECRET BUUUUTTT.....  
CRABSPRITE: YOU SHOULD TELL THAT NICE BLIND TROLL YOUR FEELINGS!  
POUNCE DE LEON: meow :33 *cave in*  
POUNCESPRITE: :(( meow *slick blows up troll planets*  
SPIDERMOM: 8ring me children or see yourself in my jaws!  
SPIDERSPRITE: ...You killed me. ::::O  
SEAGOAT: YoU dIsApOiNt Me.  
GOATSPRITE: nOw YoU dIsApOiNt Me BuT bYoNd ThE gRaVe.  
AURTHOR: He is just...so..strong...  
AURTHORSPRITE: What did i tell you.  
GL'BGOLYB: *incoprensible noises*  
GL'BGOLYBSPRITE: *same but tells jokes now*  


LinkThis is the CSS tooltip showing up when you mouse over the link

A link styled as a button:

[This is a link]()

Test 2Uhh ROXY: does this work?  
JUNE: nope. ROXY: does this-HEY!

Test 3JOHN: so now what? ROXY: yeah! so now what! JADE: me and roxy should make out ROXY: yes JOHN: hey! JADE: lol!

Test 4 

JOHN: what...  
JOHN: what the hell happened?  
ROXY: search me

this has been successful? 

Test 5

So there was John and Roxy just hanging out and not being cute together at all.

ROXY: thats a fucking lie! we r cute as shit!!  
JOHN: uhh roxy, who are you talking to?

Roxy did not know how to answer that.

Test 6

Roxy knew who she wanted to talk to though.

ROXY: yeah can i talk to june real quick  
JOHN: oh sure! one sec.  
JUNE: hello?  
ROXY: hiya junebug!!  
JUNE: hehe. hi rox.

And then they were quiet for too long.

Test7

JUNE: there is no way this works.  
ROXY: its GOT to work!!

The waited and watched.

So did it?


End file.
